Many computer simulation games are best appreciated in a comfortable and flexible environment. However, many commercially available work stations that are adaptable for computers or video games are large, confining and time-consuming to assemble. Furthermore, the available work stations or tables known to applicant do not adequately provide for accessories such as joysticks, flight yokes and rudder or auto pedals that are included in many computer simulation games; nor are the available tables adequately flexible such that the user of the computer simulation can become comfortable. Finally, most commercially available work stations suitable for use with computer simulations are not portable, such that the traveling “simmer” or “game-mer” often cannot comfortably enjoy his or her computer simulation while traveling.
Many ergonomic features for tables and work stations have been developed and are disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,664,147; 1,349,710 and 6,092,474 disclose tables whose tops have an indented portion that accommodates the user. The '147 patent discloses a friction lock mechanism for telescopic height adjustment of the table top, which mechanism also allows the table top to pivot. U.S. Pat. Nos. 466,303; 5,915,659 and 383,333 disclose vertically adjustable tables that also tilt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,561 discloses a computer table that tilts and pivots.
However, none of the prior art just noted adequately addresses the need for a flexible, easily portable table or work station that provides an ergonomic environment for computer simulations.